Grey Knights Strike Squad
A Grey Knights Strike Squad is a formation of specialised warriors that are unique to the Grey Knights Space Marine Chapter. Strike Squads often form the vanguard of a Grey Knights' strike force. They are used to capture vital locations and key objectives, deploying the Strike Squads via fixed teleporter to ensure a swift seizure of isolated or inaccessible locations. Once in place, a Strike Squad can lay down a punishing stream of Storm Bolter and Psycannon fire in support of the main assault. Role The Grey Knights are as varied as any of the Imperium’s Space Marine Chapters and include in their numbers specialised warriors to deal with the myriad of combat situations. Many of these, such as Techmarines and Librarians, are organised and trained in much the same way as they would be in other Chapters, following the ancient guidelines and traditions laid out in the Codex Astartes. Others are unique to the Grey Knights and only found within their ranks, such as the Grey Knights Strike Squad, which is specially trained and equipped for a task specific to the Grey Knights' eternal war against the daemonic. While most Astartes fight in wars, launch raids, and engage in other traditional military actions, the Grey Knights Chapter is specialised in responding to daemonic threats with only a moment’s notice, ready for battle, and ending the threat quickly before it can damn entire planets. Grey Knights are commonly formed into Strike Squads to pursue the execution of their holy duties. Daemonic threats must be met with sudden, overwhelming force, often with the use of precognition to arrive at the appropriate moment. At the onset of battle, a Grey Knights commander will invariably task one or more Strike Squads with the capture of vital locations and key objectives, deploying the Strike Squads via fixed teleporter to ensure a swift seizure of isolated or Inaccessible locations. Grey Knights are required to take up multiple roles on the battlefield. They may be equipped with Aegis Terminator Armour while boarding a Space Hulk or acting in a traditional military capacity. Once in place, a Strike Squad can lay down a punishing stream of Storm Bolter and Psycannon fire in support of the main assault. Any enemy seeking to dislodge the Strike Squad from its position would be well advised to do so by a conventional advance, rather than by a teleport counterstrike or aerial descent, as the Grey Knights of the Strike Squad can unleash a powerful Warp Quake to disrupt the enemy guidance systems and send them spiralling off-course. Wargear *'Aegis Power Armour' *'Wrist-Mounted Storm Bolter' *'Nemesis Force Sword' *'Frag Grenades and Krak Grenades' *'Psyk-Out Grenades' *''Liber Daemonica'' - The Liber Daemonica is an enduring symbol of the Grey Knight's devotion to his mission, and contains the cardinal tenets of lore culled from the dark knowledge caged within the walls of the Chapter's Sanctum Sanctorum on Titan. Every Grey Knight carries a copy of the Liber Daemonica in a Ceramite case on his breastplate. These gnarled tomes contain the Chapter's rites of battle and detail the traditional duties of every Grey Knights' rank. The books themselves are also potent psychic talismans in their own right, with pages illuminated in silver and bound to a spine carved from the thigh bone of a martyred saint. Psychic Powers *''Hammerhand'' - Focusing the raging power of their minds, Grey Knights can augment their already prodigious might. Even unarmed, such a warrior can crush flesh and bone -- given blade or warhammer there is little limit to what they can slay. *''Warp Quake'' - The gestalt psychic abilities of the Grey Knights in a Strike Squad can cause a tremor on the border between the Warp and realspace, throwing teleport beams off course, silencing marker beacons and destabilising landing thrusters. Sources *''Codex: Grey Knights'' (5th Edition), pg. 28 *''Dark Heresy: Daemon Hunter'' (RPG), pp. 122-123 es:Escuadras de Choque Category:G Category:Grey Knights Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium Category:Inquisition Category:Ordo Malleus